earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Feyla
=Physical Description= A slight, willowy creature with slender limbs and taut skin. What hair is not pulled into a careless ponytail hangs around her face, wild red-orange strands often blowing into her vision. Her large, round eyes dart about, taking in the world with wide-eyed wonder. =Personality= Feyla moves with a spring in her step, bouncing from one activity to the next. Rarely is there not a smile playing upon her lips, greeting each new person and situation with an optimistic warmth. Her voice is equally warm and bright, high in pitch and full of energy and joy. Trusting and forgiving to a fault, many would call her naive. But her compassion also serves as one of her greatest strengths, and she tends to attract others to her like moths to a flame. Orcfriend Feyla's search for new breeding and training techniques for canines led her to gain a deep respect and admiration for the orcs of Orgrimmar. She regards orc culture highly, admiring them for their profound sense of honor and incredible courage. Though it hasn't affected her outward personality much, her exposure to the simple virtues of the orcs has begun to make a new woman out of Feyla. =History= Feyla Valaysia Deepwood was born to Fandis and Valaysia Deepwood in Quel'Thalas. To the surprise of many, her birth was followed four years later by a younger brother, Vathryn. Being so close in age (for elves), Feyla and Vathryn grew up close, though apart in their own ways. Vathryn was always a bit of a loner, and Feyla felt more at home out in the woods amidst the trees than in their ramshackle little house. The only exception to this was the time she spend with her dearest friend, Alynne Sunfall. The young noble girl enjoyed the escape from the pressures of high society that life with Feyla provided. Meanwhile, Feyla was delighted to get a taste of the pampered life, playing dress-up and enjoying a few luxuries in Alynne's home. Feyla was tolerated in the Sunfall estate due to her family's connection to the House. The Deepwoods had long been vassals of House Sunfall; wardens of the Sunfall lands, driving off poachers in exchange for the right to hunt. Additionally, the Deepwoods were reportedly the only keepers of canine kennels in all of Quel'Thalas, having brought several specimens of dogs and wolves back from Lordaeron many generations prior to breed as hunting dogs. The Dark Times When the Scourge came to Quel'Thalas, the Deepwoods were among the first to suffer, their home being so deep into what is now known as the Ghostlands. Her mother, Valaysia, died quickly, and Fandis was wounded as he fled with his children. Only through their intimate knowledge of the woods of Quel'Thalas were the surviving Deepwoods able to escape the Scourge's reach. For many years, the Deepwoods would remain at the Farstrider Lodge in Loch Modan, living among dwarves and humans. Vathryn grew more distant during this time, and eventually wandered off to seek his own fortune, disappearing without a trace. Feyla spent those intervening years caring for her father, whose injuries never properly healed. When Fandis finally passed, she had little keeping her in Loch Modan. She'd heard rumors of elves returning to Quel'Thalas, and she felt the call to home. Return to Quel'Thalas Returning to Quel'Thalas came with a few surprises -- not the least of which was the shift from Quel'dorei to Sin'dorei. Before even being allowed to reintegrate into Silvermoon, the Magisters made Feyla learn the new techniques of gathering mana. As her eyes faded from blue to green, she started to see her beloved homeland in a new light. Somewhat disillusioned with the direction Sin'dorei society was turning, Feyla found strange comfort among former enemies: the orcs. Seeking to rebuild the Deepwood Kennels, she looked to those allies that knew more about breeding canines than any other, and found herself spending more and more time in Orgrimmar. In time, she earned the trust of the orc wolf breeders, and now enjoys a beneficial relationship. During this time, Feyla also managed to reconnect with her childhood friend, Alynne D'arcy Sunfall, and soon found herself becoming embroiled -- even if only peripherally -- in the political games of noble houses. House Sunfall was to be joined with House T'Findell, which was a vassal of House Emberfall...it was enough to put Feyla into a spin. Though not unfamiliar with the nobility, she was no expert in the ways of court. But that would have to change with the advent of House Rylath. House Rylath When Alahandro du Rylath turned out to be his late grandfather's last living relative, he became the heir to a small, failing noble house supported primarily by its investment in hawkstrider breeding. Seeking to rebuild House Rylath's standing and wealth, he turned to the only other breeder he knew: Feyla Deepwood. The relationship between Lord Alahandro and Feyla burgeoned from a business arrangement, to the eventually fealty of the Deepwoods to House Rylath, and to a blossoming love between the lord and the country girl. The House was gaining strength, reconnecting with old allies, and making new ones. Lady Shandahr Dawncarver, a vassal of the house, became an invaluable guide to Feyla in the ways of nobility, as well as her most trusted confidant. As House Rylath grew, so did the bond between the its lord and his beloved Feyla, and on the 8th day of the ninth month, they were married on the eastern shores of Quel'thalas. Lady Feyla du Rylath is a novice of the courts, but is becoming a formidable woman in her own right. Her father taught her to hunt; House Sunfall taught her tolerance; the Scourge taught her to survive; the orcs have taught her to be fierce and brave; and Shandahr is teaching her how to forge all of these qualities into armor and weapons to survive the dangerous world she has married into.